How It All Began
by xxsockixxx
Summary: How I think they got together. Just something I came up with! Don't own it!


Disclaimer: Don't own it!!!!!

How It All Began.

"Crud" I muttered. "What?" asked my wonderful friend Mia, or as I called her Mimi. "I think he poisoned my drink at breakfast. It's the only explanation for it all."

"I'm guessing 'he' is currently running away from Sirius with Sirius' shoe in his hand. Am I right?" Mimi barely looked up from the homework that she was attempting to finish before Charms that afternoon.

"Yes...... Wait who's shoes? You know what, I don't want to know!""Thought so", she sniggered, lapsing back into silence. I wish she didn't. It meant that my mind could wander back to that morning.

Ah, that morning, what a wonderful, amazing.....wait WHAT? I mean embarrassing, cringe worthy, horrifying......oh who am I kidding, it was the single best morning of my life. I mean I knew James worked out, he would vanish for two hours everyday (how he finishes all his homework and trains for Quidditich is beyond me) up into his room and I would hear grunting, panting and the occasional swear.

Why is it that the walls in the Head Dorms are so thin? WHY? My extremely pervish mind has been getting a full workout these past two months, let me tell you! But of course the Gods don't pity me and render me deaf. That would make my life WAY too easy.

It's not like I hate James, we've been friends since last year. Fortunately I had a boyfriend at the time (stupid ass Mike and his 'more experienced women' can bite themselves).

Two years I give to him, and after the first year and a half I finally (after extreme thought) go all the way only for him to tell me the day before he graduates that "long distance doesn't work for him" and that "he should have the experience of being with more mature women". Ugh, what crap! Lets just say, I punched him so hard, even James felt sorry for him (I may of broken his nose).

Thankfully, James knew that he had to back off for a while so he just settled on being my friend. Well all that's ancient history now and, after that morning, my heart is fully ready to move on.

I really should tell you what happened that morning. When I woke up, there were some definitely 'too-big-to-be-mine' hands laying on my tummy. That's when I screamed and fell off the bed onto the ground. I'm proud to say that for someone who's 5"2, I made a huge bang (I later realised that that might mean that I should lay off the chocolate).

"Holy mother of all evil! What are you doing in my bed?" I screeched, not caring that it was 6am. A very bleary eyed James rolled over to where I was a minute ago and said "Don't you remember? The nightmare, the crying, Holy Merlin the crying and the falling asleep in my bed? You squashed my glasses by the way, could you fix them so I can see?

I wasn't really paying attention at that point because it all came back to me. I forget the dream, but I do remember screaming, crying, rushing into his room and tackling him on his bed. After much cursing (that was James, but I really don't blame him, I must've looked like a banshee) and crying I snuggled up to him and (crap) refused to leave as I was "much too tired"

What I didn't notice in those very early hours was that he was topless (cue drooling) and that I have a very bad weakness for big shoulders (don't ask) and strong arms.

I think I stared at him for a full minute before I snapped out of it. Luckily, he was still partially blind and didn't notice. Needless to say, I got up and ran like hell from the room.

Now here I am, arguing with myself on whether his chest was that great. Also, at the same time, my pervish mind was visualising exactly what he could do with those muscles to me. It was really rather blush worthy material.

All this aside, what impressed me the most was just how nice he was to me. Not once all day has he teased me about how weird I acted (when I was dressed, I ran into him in the common room. I squeaked and ran. Yet again.) how I know this? Well his friends are not a quite lot. They may be my friends also but they would mock me endlessly if they knew about it. Oh bugger it all anyway! He's TOO nice! Ugh why can't he be mean so I can hate him again!

I've got it. I'm a coward. Mimi thinks so too. I confessed my dilemma to her the next day. It has now been a week and my cowardly self won't go and talk to him. He's noticed. Remus has noticed. Sirius has noticed. Hell, even Peter has noticed!

It's official. I'm a social reject and should live in some reject land. I'll collect stamps. That isn't a sociable hobby, I think. I don't want to scare people with my social difficulties........

Crud, again. He just had to walk in while I was reading (A.K.A messy bun on top of my head, sweet wrappers around me, trashy novel, you get the gist).

He may not have noticed me, but of course, in my haste to get out of there, I trip on the bloody blanket and whack my head off the table. I saw stars, I really did!

"Jeez, Lils are you alright? How many fingers am I holding up? SPEAK LILY!" James jumps over to me, not tripping over the blanket and looks like he's about to carry me off to the Hospital Wing. Merlin, if I wasn't such a social reject, and a lot more confident, I would tell him that he's adorable....... and that he has a nice body. Crud. Either he can read minds or I said that out loud judging by the confused look on his face.

You know what, screw it. He already thinks that I'm crazy so why not. It will be fun! So ladies and gentlemen I did a completely un-Lily-ish thing. I jumped him. Oh yes I did!! He fell onto the ground, but honestly I really don't think he cared. His arms locked around me and lets just say that I could taste his enthusiasm! After a rather busy five or ten minutes, he pulled away. "So," he asked, a cheeky grin on his face, "my bed or yours this time?" I punched him. Then proceeded to snog him. That's how it all began.


End file.
